1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displaying a page shape, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for simulating the page shape of an electronic book and displaying the simulated page shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic book is a digital book in which the information such as texts or graphics are recorded and utilized as a book.
An important aspect of an electronic book is displaying the page of the electronic book to provide a better user experience is implemented. However, conventional methods for displaying the page of the electronic book are problematic due to the unrealistic effects when turning a page over, and the conventional methods are limited by providing a user experience similar to that of reading the paper book.